Deseo de una Venganza
by Stormy night of rain92
Summary: Hibari Kyouya se habia retirado del departamento de guerra, pero, habían asesinado a uno de sus subordinados y ahora tras el asesino regresa a londres en donde busca al informante de Tsunayoshi al que se conoce como "Farfalla Scuro" que resulta ser una peligrosa mezcla de sangre y sensualidad...una asesina y también a quien mas buscaba : su hermana
1. Chapter 1

**EL Deseo de una Venganza…**

* * *

**Basado en Electra ©Sófocles**

**Personajes Katekyo Hitman Reborn© Akira Amano**

* * *

Esto lo hago sin ánimo de lucro, simplemente es pura diversión, esta historia nueva regalo de navidad para muchos comienza la temporada de vacaciones y también terminare algunos audiolibros, pues, el tiempo ahora es más accesible para terminar algunas historias. Y, espero les agrade esta historia aunque es corta más que las otras puede que os agrade, pero, de verdad aquí cumplo la promesa de entregar esta historia claro en mi versión.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Capítulo 1: Invierno de vida**

**Inglaterra, 1862**

Hibari Kyouya no podía creer lo que había hecho. Como rayos había aceptado aquella estúpida proposición de aquel estúpido mocoso, rayos si hasta era menor que él y, aunque tenía a su cargo una familia ducal de Sicilia era un estúpido niño comparado con sus treinta años. Sacudió la cabeza disgustado.

¿En qué clase de problema lo habían metido?

Venir a un estúpido baile de la alta sociedad, y de máscaras para variar. Aún mantenía su mente iracunda en las razones de porque continuar con esa estúpida farsa y suspirando se resignó, pronto se vengaría del mocoso.

A lo hecho, pecho. Tarde o temprano, ese idiota se las tendría que pagar y sus estúpidos intentos de "casamentera" lo hacían enojar aún más. Bueno, tenía que encontrar a la mujer que había mandado a buscar y largarse de nuevo a su refugio en las montañas. Buscar a un estúpido asesino, que supuestamente conocía sobre el homicidio de uno de sus hombres en Londres. El simplemente sería un medio de información para encontrar al asesino, no obstante lo arrinconaría y entonces podría matarlo sin misericordia como un ave de rapiña que lo despedazaría.

Al parecer trabajaba aquel Farfalla para el gobierno inglés, como limpiador.

Se suponía que vería al asesino conocido como "Farfalla Scuro" por supuesto en este baile de mascarada seria seguro para su propia identidad, y eso le molesto siguiendo las condiciones de la cita. Después de eso, comenzaría la búsqueda de una esposa modesta y… ¡Que diantres estaba pensando!

Adheleid parecía más la esposa adecuada con su característica estatura tan cercana a la suya, refinada, de pechos voluminosos, su severidad y su ceño fruncido solo ocultaba una gran pasión que sus ojos rojo tan oscuro como el jerez resplandecían fuertes en los momentos de intima cercanía.

Aunque era una joven que estaba entre los más leales súbditos de su alteza Enma Kozarto de Shimmon duque siciliano junto al Archiduque Vongola que acuerdo de ambas familias, permanecían en el poder. No importaba, podía tenerla no importaba que ya no tuviera la dichosa"virtud" característica de todas las damas a él no le importaba sin más ni menos.

Era perfecta para sus expectativas.

Observo mientras en el salón de baile comenzaban a reunirse los danzantes, siguiendo un mismo patrón de giro y vestimenta. Lo flanqueaban Gokudera Hayato y Chrome Dokuro junto a su acompañante que disimuladamente no aparecía frente a él, el cobarde tenía una lucha pendiente con él. Ese hijo de…

Gokudera comenzaba a comentar lo interesante de estar entre muchas mujeres que podrían ser posibles candidatas a su título Nobiliario, mientras Chrome como duquesa de la prestigiosa y gélida familia Estraneo buscaba con una sonrisa a su marido, discretamente hablando, ella solo lo desviaba de su causa. Hibari fingía algún interés mientras hablaban de estupideces como esas, y asentía con la cabeza al escucharles hablar cuando parecía adecuado; por lo demás, ignoraba prácticamente a ambos y su despreciable discusión.

Era su última noche en Inglaterra. No quería saborear la velada; sino: ponerle fin. Por supuesto no amaba las estupideces de los requisitos de sociedad, pero, si sus reglas y el estado activo de espionaje entre los imperios cercanos junto a sus estrategias.

Adopto su usual postura de despreocupación, mientras trataba de mantener en control cada uno de sus sentidos y molestias. Aún mantenía la herida hecha por Bermuda de Vindice, pero, eso no era problema tenía una deuda pendiente con el Vongola y no podía continuar insistiendo, después de todo, Sawada Tsunayoshi decimo Archiduque de Vongola le había salvado la vida.

La máscara solo ocultaba su rostro impasible, aun así trataba de mostrarse agradable, y sin embargo no lograba realizar aquella hazaña. Sentía una pequeña molestia en su cuerpo aun por esa cicatriz no le importaba si los demás notaban su malhumor o no. Gokudera era, sin ningún género de dudas, un don juan. A las madres les inquietaba su reputación, a los padres, sus intenciones, mientras que las inexpertas hijas no hacían ningún caso de las advertencias de sus padres y competían descaradamente por su atención.

Era un granuja, cierto, pero demasiado irresistible para negarle nada por parte de las damas comparado como era en su juventud, había sido mejor antes que ahora.

Con una mirada glacial suya, Hibari podía vaciar un salón lleno de chicas que podían buscar refugio. Este país no le inspiraba ningún cariño; en realidad, no entendía que alguien quisiera establecer su hogar allí. Después de haber vivido en las aguas del Mediterráneo, no encontraba un motivo por el que quedarse deliberadamente allí. La mayoría de estos aristócratas eran tan pretenciosos y altaneros como sus líderes y sus movimientos. Y tan sofocantes como el aire que respiraban. Detestaba aquella falta de espacio; la negruzca y gris niebla que cubría todo el tiempo la ciudad. Además solo podía ver una cosa en esta fiesta tan monótona que parecía una exhibición de circo y de osos amaestrados girando alrededor de su amo, que despreciable era esto.

Todos esos movimientos espasmódicos y controlados, bien ensayados, ciertamente. Los vestidos de las mujeres solo diferían en cuanto al color, pero el resto era identifico tanto en su corte como en su estilo. Los hombres parecían igualmente tontos, vestidos con el formal uniforme negro. ¡Hasta los zapatos eran idénticos!

Las normas sociales restringían inclusive sus propios sentidos de supervivencia, nobleza y libertad. Hibari solo pudo sentir indiferencia a esos peones y al ver alejarse a Gokudera con una de las damas, luego a Chrome con un hombre diferente del idiota de Mukuro solo pudo sentirse mejor. Un sirviente se acercó a él y dijo:

–Milord, el brandy que había pedido–con un temblor en su voz.

Aquel hombre de edad hizo el anuncio con una ceremoniosa inclinación mientras le entregaba el vaso en un perfecto equilibrio de la bandeja de plata. Asintió con un ademan de la cabeza, dejándolo solo en su lugar. Había dejado los asuntos de estado, en los que Reborn como se hacía conocer el encargado de espionaje y protección del país que por supuesto debía considerar ya que a sus treinta años no podía darse más lujos como conde.

Una vez, solo una vez cuando había estado con Tsunayoshi habían brindado por él y su retiro de los asuntos de gobierno y de los siete miembros de Vongola, el castaño había sonreído por su retiro forzoso.

–Tendrá que acostumbrarse–comento Tsunayoshi y alzo desde su escritorio su copa de brandy en un gesto de homenaje mientras parecía una burla aquello–. Un brindis, amigo mío, por una larga vida. Que encuentres la misma paz y felicidad. Te mereces ambas, Hibari.

Vongola, no era más que un grupo de siete personas lideradas por Tsunayoshi para infiltración y avance a baja escala en las jerarquías cercanas entre el gobierno inglés e Italia. Hibari no había participado de aquel brindis. En cualquier caso, dudaba que el deseo de Tsunayoshi se hiciera realidad…

Zarpaba mañana, eso era lo importante.

Saco su reloj de bolsillo, faltaban veinte minutos para la medianoche. Podría resistir aun, se dijo. Después de todo, lo habían citado a esa hora, en aquel lugar y si debía permanecer allí hasta la medianoche lo haría: después de todo, veinte minutos más no lo matarían.

El vals término con un crescendo, justo cuando pensaba en irse impaciente de estar allí comenzó a dirigirse hacia la pista. Los miembros de la orquesta se levantaron haciendo una reverencia formal, ante los atronadores aplausos. De pronto este se cortó repentinamente y de forma inexplicable. Las parejas que rondaban la pista de baile se volvieron hacia la entrada. Se hizo el más absoluto silencio entre los invitados. Intrigado por el comportamiento de la multitud, Hibari entorno sus ojos, se volvió para ver que atracción había hechizado a todos de esa manera.

En lo alto de los peldaños por donde se descendía al salón de baile, había una hermosa joven con una esbelta figura. Era un mujer increíblemente hermosa, se movía con sigilosa sensualidad vestía un hermoso vestido de fiesta azul real, con un escote que no revelaba ni ocultaba demasiado su máscara de color violeta azulado con unos trazados muy intrincados cubrían un rostro pálido con mejillas sonrosadas, con un corpiño que no se cernía a su figura, resultaba imposible no reparar en sus suaves curvas redondeadas y su oscuro cabello brillando mientras su peinado fuera de los rudimentos de la moda lo hicieron fruncir el ceño.

Estaba completamente sola; a juzgar por su sonrisa, el alboroto que causaba no le molestaba en absoluto. Tampoco parecía preocuparla el hecho de que su ropa no respondiera a la moda de campana de las otras, ni el usual trenzado de su hermoso cabello liso cayendo por su rostro en flequillos oscuros y por su espalda en torno de sus esbeltos hombros.

Hibari se sintió afectado por su encanto. Parpadeo por instinto, pero ella no desapareció. No vestía el uniforme de las otras mujeres presentes; tal vez era uno de los motivos por los que atraía la extasiada atención de todos los hombres. Era una refrescante variación dentro de lo perfecto. Aunque no podía ver el color de sus ojos, sabía que su sonrisa era tan traviesa como la de una colegiala al graduarse de la escuela.

Al parecer ella era la dama de la que se hablaban los estúpidos chismes de señoras, esa mujer había estado prometida al conde para luego ser arrebatado por lo que parecía su mejor amiga, dejándola dos semanas antes de llegar al altar. Se comentaba la vergüenza de aquella joven.

La música volvió a empezar y la multitud tuvo que abandonar su boquiabierta contemplación. Haru recogió el borde de su vestido para bajar los peldaños. Hibari deseaba acercarse no podía apartar sus ojos de ella. Dio un paso para acercársele, pero se detuvo y consultando su reloj vio que faltaban diez minutos.

Solo debía esperar en el centro del salón y solo quedaría libre.

Soltó un suspiro de satisfacción, gracias a la máscara nadie podría saber nada sobre él y sonriendo por la expectativa de encontrarse con su informante. Ella sonreía, al parecer no parecía darle importancia a tal atención.

Haru sonrió, recitando en su mente las instrucciones de aquel hombre que la había sacado de la escuela a tiempo. Ahora podía decir que no era cualquier chica, se había impuesto esa sonrisa en cuanto cruzo el umbral y nadie podía hacer o decir algo que la obligara a cambiar su postura. Sonreiría. Celebraría, era un tormento, una burla tal que se sentía llena de júbilo por ello como si tuviese fuego en el estómago. Pudo ver que una de las aristócratas disfrutaba molestando a una joven chica, la tomo de los hombros y sonrió susurrándole algo que hizo soltar una carcajada a la joven.

Allí se encontraba esperando entre los bailarines mientras recibía la invitación de una de las damas, mientras giraba entre dama y dama solo podía fijarse en el centro del salón al momento en que las luces parecían más bajas pudo ver la hermosa mujer de cabello negro que rechazaba algunas de las invitaciones.

Se disculpó con la mujer cuyo disgusto se dejó entrever con el suspiro de desencanto y deseo de ella, camino entre los bailarines y pudo verla mejor entre las revoloteantes mujeres a su alrededor que parecían ahogar la belleza de sí misma. Pudo ver como se escabullía entre ellas, mientras los hombres rodeaban al aglomerado grupo de solteronas, y viendo cómo se escabullía la siguió.

Haru estaba haciendo lo imposible para desprenderse de aquel grupo de altivas y detestables víboras de la alta sociedad, eran personas peculiares. Los hombres eran igual de tontos que estas mujeres, sus trajes idénticos parecían pingüinos y sus extraños corbatines estaban tan almidonados que daban la impresión de que iban a causarles la muerte por asfixia, una impresión reforzada por sus enrojecidas y rubicundas mejillas.

Cuando por fin logro liberarse, se deslizo hacia afuera aunque sabía que la mirada de los caballeros retornaba una y otra vez en ella. Entonces, cuando por fin pudo llegar al umbral de la puerta en medio de la gente y tropezó con un muro de músculos en un traje de etiqueta.

Quedo petrificada. Sus ojos ocultos bajo la máscara se ensancharon. Tal vez se había olvidado de respirar, pues de pronto, inexplicablemente, un mareo la acecho.

Era un hombre apuesto. Era alto, delgado pero de cuerpo musculoso al mismo tiempo, de hombros anchos y pelo tan oscuro como la noche. Su piel pálida con un tono bronceado, seguramente por haber pasado largos días al sol, y sus labios, buen Dios que labios tan crueles con un rictus de crueldad pero, si sonriera sería tan hermoso.

No parecía dado a reír mucho. Tomo nuevamente aire, recuperando el control mientras el levemente se inclinaba, y extendía su mano para tomar la suya, hizo un ademan sintiendo los ojos de todos en ella mientras caminaba junto a él. Oh, sí, era muy apuesto. Una apenas podía respirar mientras lo miraba. Planto una sonrisa suave, su mirada era tan oscura como si hubiera visto cosas que el mundo debió desconocer.

Estaba acostumbrada a aquella mirada, después de todo ella también había visto cosas que ninguna dama delicada y respetable debía ver. El aire de peligro giraba alrededor de aquel hombre y parecía emanar un poder, como si el miedo huyera de el como si no fuera vulnerable al ataque.

Solo por su aspecto podía decirse que era perfecto y más adecuado para sus propósitos.

Todos murmuraban al verles a ambos, y acercándose a la pista, sentía como la opresión de su pecho había desaparecido. Las cadenas que la sujetaban aquí y lejos de su padrastro se desprendían. Iba a ser libre. Comprendió que, cuando saliera del salón, dejaría atrás las restricciones y responsabilidades asociadas con la rígida sociedad londinense.

Se vengaría y de la mejor forma, no tendría que parecer cortes nunca más. No soportaría la crueldad de su antigua amiga, ni tampoco su presencia, aunque eso era poco, desde luego, comparado con los pecados de su padre. Y nunca más volvería a sentir las horribles pesadillas, ni la humillación de su herencia perdida.

Al verse ambos de frente, solo pudo ver como en un instante había sacado el usual abanico con el que las damas ocultaban su rostro. Sintió que la mano cálida de él ardía a través de la tela de su vestido y suspiro mientras la sentía apretar sobre su cadera al girar para luego sentir su mano enlazada con la suya mientras daban un paso atrás y adelante.

Cuando habían terminado, salieron a la noche tras las cortinas hacia una terraza.

Ella se soltó de su mano mientras le daba la espalda dejando que la luz de la hermosa luna recalcando su esbelto cuerpo, ella se volvió y sonrió. El aire fresco de la noche acariciaba el cabello negro de ambos como si el cielo reclamara su deidad y su hermosura en la libertad de la vida.

–Me siento muy honrada de conocerle, señor–musito ella–. Alondra de Vongola.

Su voz suave como la seda lo atraía. Era suave, sensual. También observo el inusual acento extranjero. Aunque había viajado mucho, no pudo identificar su origen con certeza. Eso lo intrigo lo suficiente como para levantar un fuerte impulso de cogerla, llevársela a las profundidades de la noche y seducirla. Gracias a Dios que ella no podía saber que pasaba por su cabeza. Si supiera, tal vez huiría o…¿No?

Entonces, entornando los ojos pudo ver el brillo de burla en su rostro. Apartando la máscara de su rostro y sus ojos rasgados expresaron solo sorpresa, incredulidad y rabia con esa mujer. –Al parecer lo es, su ceño parece indicarlo.

Percibió en su tono que se estaba divirtiendo a costa suya. Era evidente que no estaba intimidada en lo más mínimo. De no haber sabido, habría creído que se reía de él. La máscara solo estorbaba para no aclarar aquella duda, deseaba arrancársela del rostro y ver el rostro de aquella

Ambos se miraban fijamente.

Entonces ella sonriente se llevó la mano al rostro y aparto la máscara de su rostro, entonces el brillo de sus ojos oscuros lo enmudeció pues aun parecía una niña y entonces vio la dulzura con una mezcla de picardía en ellos. Pero, lo que más lo hizo ser cauto era lo inescrutable de su mirada tan difícil de leer en realidad.

El olor que desprendía de flores de cerezo lo desconcertó, olía a una mezcla de campo salvaje y a un refrescante lago. Aun así, había un embriagante aroma a peligro, haciendo que se sintiera a la defensiva.

– ¿Quién eres tú?–pregunto con sequedad mientras ella simplemente soltaba una carcajada, que lo hizo estremecer al ver el rictus de crueldad que se implantaba en su mirada. Era diferente de las damas de sociedad, al parecer una noble sin terreno eso era lo que decían.

–Farfalla Scuro, para ti. Alondra de Vongola–replico con sarcasmo mientras el collar en su pecho brillaba con una oxidiana con un color azul oscuro. En sus manos parecía deslizarse un hermoso puñal de intricado diseño sencillo–. Al parecer el enlace con el Archiduque Vongola.


	2. Chapter 2

**EL Deseo de una Venganza…**

**Basado en Electra ©Sófocles**

**Personajes Katekyo Hitman Reborn© Akira Amano**

* * *

Y, comenzando nueva temporada bueno doy el segundo capítulo de esta historia corta sobre el libro de Sófocles con Eurípides. Espero os guste, por cierto no dejare de actualizar entre días después de que entre a una sala virtual universitaria XD

¡Internet gratis!

lamento el retraso de mas de tres meses, comienzo nuevamente a tomar un pc. !Aleluya! bene, ahora espero os guste. Si, Dios permite mañana podre escribir Caminos entrelazados lamento el retraso de tantos meses con tanto desanimo que tuve durante un tiempo, sentía que estaba lejos de Dios y eso aparto de mi la inspiración.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Solo por un instante...El es mi objetivo**

* * *

**Inglaterra, 1862**

Los segundos, parecían ser cada momento más lentos e insignificantes ante la belleza cruel de aquellos ojos que parecían llenos de un extraño cinismo. Estaban corriendo por el pasillo poco iluminado mientras escuchaban pasos detrás suyo parecían acercarse cada momento y el camino se estaba acabando y solo había una ventana en su visión.

–No pensaras en saltar ¿Verdad? –comento el hombre de cabello negro a la mujer, que parecía ignorarle. Estaba enojado y molesto por aquellos intrusos, aunque estaba dispuesto a acabar con todos ellos la mujer no le dio oportunidad de enfrentarles.

Aunque hasta hacia poco habían bailado aquel atrevido vals ahora parecían correr como si les persiguiera el diablo, y parecía que toda la discreción se había ido al trasto. Ella había tomado su capa enfundado su cuchillo al ver algunas sombras en el patio trasero acercarse a la casa.

–Me han encontrado, no saben quién soy. Pero, tú serás el blanco para que me encuentren ya hablaremos en otro momento–comento ella llevándose al rostro la máscara y tomar su abrigo para irse.

Hibari había tenido que seguirla y por consiguiente a huir con ella de aquellos hombres aunque le molestaba tal asunto. Entonces escucho el ruido de un disparo tras ello en el pasillo, gracias al ruido de la fiesta este se vio opacado pero para el no, y tampoco para ella.

– ¡La Máscara, ahora! –exclamo ella mientras se la colocaba rápidamente, se habían deslizado entre la gente para tomar luego los pasillos del segundo piso y avanzar por ellos, cuando habían sentido que estaban cerca se adentraron en una de las habitaciones con puertas abiertas–Debemos aparentar que somos alguno que otro amante de la fiesta, y escabullirnos por el otro lado del pasillo para salir por la parte de atrás.

Se había acercado a él, para envolver su cuello con sus brazos sentía que el tiempo se detenía al escuchar solamente sus latidos desbocados al ver pasar a las figuras de chaquetas negras elegantes que había visto de soslayo de gestos adustos por la entrada a Almax. Sabía que estaban armados al ver como siempre mantenían las manos cerca del estuche de armas bajo la chaqueta elegante.

Sintió como lo atraía hacia él, en una situación que cualquier muchacha decente de sociedad evitaría a cualquier precio por su reputación en sociedad. El aliento de aquellos labios dulces junto a su aroma lo confundió y aunque sabía que era una artimaña de distracción se relajó. Escucho los pasos alejarse mientras el envolvía sus brazos en su cadera atrayéndola hacia él, durante un tiempo que pareció eterno se mantuvieron así hasta que solo escucharon la solitaria estancia del pasillo.

Ella se alejó, aun temblorosa de haber hecho tal acto de osadía y aunque antes hubiera preferido saltar por una ventana sabía que era un favor para un amigo. Sintió sus latidos más acelerados y respirando hondo para tranquilizarse desenvolvió los brazos de su cuello.

–Debemos…irnos…Regresaran pronto–agradeció que no hablara de lo sucedido, se agacho levemente y saco de entre los pliegues de la falda unos ganchos de acero, y unas varillas fraccionadas del mismo material que al presionar se abrieron en un pequeño paraguas afilado.

Aunque no se había recuperado, se asomó a la puerta y con un pequeño espejito miro pasillo abajo donde dejaba a la vista a aquellos hombres al cruzar por los balcones cercanos. Ella siempre tenía un plan de respaldo que tenía otro de contención, la experiencia dictaba como regla suya por si alguien la traicionaba y había muy pocos de los que podía confiar plenamente, pero, ahora estaban lejos de ella.

Suspiro levemente, aliviada de que se hubieran alejado e impulsada a salir dio un paso hacia afuera sintió un brazo que la agarraba fuertemente por el codo para hacerla volver y encontrarse con aquellos ojos negros tan gélidos como los suyos.

Hibari se había dado cuenta que ella le ignoraba completamente, tal vez estaba planeando fugarse de allí sin responder nada en absoluto y planeaba dejarlo así. Eso no lo iba a permitir de ninguna manera si era necesario escaparía con ella aunque no le gustara, y su simulado beso le había dejado estupefacto tal arrebato femenino que anteriormente habría sido una treta para casarle y ahora, ni siquiera la chica perseguía su título.

Está en cambio, parecía verlo como un jarrón en la estantería.

La observo con sus ojos negros con una muestra de molestia y… ¿Miedo? Que le desafiaban sin duda alguna aunque tuviera miedo, parecía que lucharía hasta el final.

– ¿Qué es lo que estas planeando? –pregunto el, molesto por las sensaciones que ella le producía y que no había pasado hasta ahora. Ella se soltó molesta, levanto su hermoso rostro con orgullo mientras lo miraba con un brillo de ira aún más fuerte que su miedo.

–Salir de este nido de redomados hipócritas, además esta gira en Almax es verdaderamente molesta. Y, responder tus estúpidas preguntas en un lugar más cómodo…no lo haría sino fuese por esa deuda con el Archiduque.

Entonces la vio salir apresurada, y extendiéndole un garfio sujeto a una correa con grilletes de acero era un equipo extrañamente hecho para algún fin nada convencional. Ella tomo una capucha y extendiéndola sobre su cabeza, era como si ocultara su silueta de ojos extraños.

–Póntela y ajústala bien, no tenemos tiempo–comento ella rápidamente y al ver lo torpe de sus manos con el arnés lo coloco ella alrededor de su cintura para ajustar los grilletes dos extensas y gruesas extensiones de cuero negro levanto la mirada hacia él y encontrándose con sus ojos quedaron suspendidos así por un instante algo la atenazaba, pero, ¿Qué?

Desvió su mirada hacia atrás de soslayo y en sus ojos se extendió el terror soltando una imprecación indigna de una dama mientras sus ojos se tornaban alegres ante lo que parecía un reto– ¡Dios, nos han visto, rápido!

Y, ahora acabando el camino ella sonrió para asentir al escuchar el disparo a la vuelta de la esquina mientras se agachaba acelerando para ambos.

– ¡Ahora! –exclamo ella lanzando el garfio a un poste de madera cercano al igual que él, mientras saltaban por la barandilla escudándose de los cristales y la madera astillada por los aires ella soltó una carcajada él pudo ver por un instante como si ella volara en la noche, y el brillo de los cristales rotos la hacían ver etérea…sintió las cuerdas tensas en su cintura mientras caían agarrándose de las ramas de los árboles, giro la cabeza para ver la silueta femenina trepar rápidamente dejando al descubierto sus botas y cortar las cuerdas rápidamente tanto las de ella como las suyas.

– ¡Vamos, apresúrate! –exclamo ella, mientras se deslizaba en un vaivén con los brazos hacia el suelo. El salto ya que su estatura le facilitaba tal acto pues no estaba a más de dos metros sino hubiese terminado con una escayola en la pierna, pero, por fortuna solo debió emprender la carrera que le seguía echándole una mirada de soslayo al noche pudo ver cómo iba oscureciéndose el cielo. – ¡Hay tiempo antes de que llegue la tormenta!

Llegaron por un estrecho camino a través del bosque, las ramas golpeaban contra su traje con fuerza mientras veía la silueta femenina mostrar sin decoro alguno las pantorrillas descubiertas, se le fue el aliento: ¡la descarada muchacha no tenía enaguas!

Vio como ella desaceleraba y tomaba un desvió hacia alguna vía olvidada por la mano del hombre, luego se apartó la capucha para observar de un lado a otro y fijar su mirada en el suelo de tierra donde marcas de un coche reciente remarcaban en la cerrada noche.

–Están cerca de aquí, debemos movernos y buscar el carruaje –comento ella mientras el desliz de la tela de su vestido le guiaba en la negra noche, Hibari sabía que ella tendría algún plan después de todo su extraña forma de actuar junto a las escondidas armas encima deducía una vida llena de penurias y miserias obligada a luchar por su vida.

Bajo un farolillo encontraron cerca un cochero que exhalaba el humo de un cigarro tenuemente iluminado, ella se acercó al hombre que se escondía en un oscuro gabán e inclinándose hacia ella asintió al ver como susurraba algo en su oído y luego mirarlo mientras el cochero tomaba su lugar en el coche tomando las riendas de los corceles oscuros.

Hibari pudo notar que el coche parecía tener una extraña estructura, parecía como un armazón a punto de desarmarse y ella hacia un leve movimiento de su cabeza para que se acercara mientras la puerta era abierta por las delicadas manos.

–Vamos, sube–comento con un brillo de rebeldía en sus ojos, sin doncella o acompañante tomo su asiento frente a ella cerrando detrás la puerta del coche. Con un leve golpe en la pequeña ventana dio instrucciones de marcha. –Bien, podemos comenzar nuestra sesión de preguntas ¿No fue eso a lo que viniste?

Hibari pensó en lo que habían hecho desde entonces, no había esperado saltar con una mujer extraña y que esta fuera su informante, aunque no se esperaba que fuese un aliado de Vongola. Aquella mujer, con sus extraños hábitos y sin pudor alguno le volvía el mundo que conocía sobre las mujeres de revés.

Una asesina, era tan peligrosa y tan hermosa bajo la máscara fría de su indiferencia social. Pero, algo en ella le era familiar o tal vez eran presunciones suyas al ver aquella mujer comparándola con la cálida y sensual Adheleid, se sorprendió al ver el hilo de sus pensamientos al considerarla más que solo un informante.

El sonido de los cascos de los caballos reverberaba en el interior del carruaje, no obstante la silueta femenina que lo observaba entre la densa oscuridad estaba en silencio. Escucho como se deslizaba desde afuera algún tipo de objeto, tablas, telas, e inclusive algunos cascabeles resonando en el silencio parecía como si transformaran aquel carruaje destartalado en algún magnifico coche de noche.

Cuando levanto la cortina roja que se deslizo entre sus dedos pudo ver que era de seda roja de la más exquisita. Sorprendido escucho, como ella se movía en su asiento y el deslizar de telas que se apartaban o acercaban a la persona entonces sintió algo que se estrellaba contra su regazo levantándolo pudo notar que era la máscara de ella.

–Ya he terminado, me siento mejor así–murmuro ella con un suspiro de placer mientras escucho como algo en la esquina a la izquierda de ella parecía moverse. Entonces vio, como una pequeña llama emergía entre los dedos de ella y encendía una pequeña llama dentro de un cuadro en el interior del carruaje.

Algo demasiado inusual en este tipo de coches, entonces pudo ver la silueta de ella mientras apagaba la llama de un fosforo con un soplo de sus labios. En ese momento pudo ver la piel clara y los oscurecidos ojos de la noche brillando a la luz de la moribunda llama, para que luego fuese iluminado con las tenues sombras que remarcaban todo su cuerpo a la luz del pequeño farol.

Haru sabía que ahora tenía un gran problema, no le importaba si este hombre la veía o no su mundo había sido un infierno en su juventud y aquel hombre solo era el cobro de múltiples favores de su juventud gracias al actual decimo duque de los Vongola, casado con su ex–amiga de juventud ahora ya no importaba aunque Tsunayoshi le había hecho olvidar un horrible momento en su vida.

Le debía su razón de vivir, ahora, el hombre frente a ella tenía un aire de poder y arrogancia típico de un aristócrata. Había tenido que llevárselo con ella, aunque a Jager no le agrado aquel asunto supo por la expresión de ella que no debía desafiarla y resignado tomo las riendas con un suspiro mantuvo sus postura para enfrentar a Hibari Kyouya después de todo Lord Bermuda Von Vichtenstein era a quien debía tal lealtad, era su salvador.

Nunca olvidaría aquella noche, cuando el cadáver de su madre lleno de sangre con el puñal incrustado sobresaliendo de la fina bata hacia poco llena de amor y cálido. Ahora, tan frio y pálido como lo era un muñeco de madera solo podía observar con sus ojos abiertos lo que alguna vez fue su madre. Entonces, la puerta se abrió y súbitamente una figura en sombras de anchos hombros con un rostro angelical pero con una severidad inusual era como si su juventud se hubiese detenido en él, vestía una gabardina negra con botas de cuero era la elegancia mezclada con el peligro.

Un relámpago ilumino la silueta masculina, y la torrencial lluvia solo pudo añadir más encanto al visitante. Aunque no lo conocía, lo había visto de lejos cerca en sus paseos de camino al condado de Steepwood sintiendo las miradas del pueblo que fulminaban a su madre y que en algunos casos la lastimaban pero, el resultado de aquello era lo que valía la pena: su maravillosa historia mágica que su madre contaba aunque ahora no lo eran.

El hombre entro y ella de pie se acercó a la chimenea tomando un leño, el enarco una ceja.

–No te hare daño, pequeña–comento mientras se acercaba a ella, sus ojos negros llenos de una ternura inusual para su rígido comportamiento. Le quito el leño para ver sus manos llenas de ampolla, y tomando sus manos las beso suavemente para mirarla a los ojos preguntando una sola cosa– ¿Quién?

–Yo…los vi…mama me escondió…y…–murmuro entrecortadamente para luego sentir solo frio y entonces el hombre se acercó envolviéndola en la humedad cálida de su cuerpo. Por un momento sintió miedo para relajarse y dejarse caer en sus brazos, la quería sin duda alguna.

–No te preocupas ahora, yo estaré contigo. Debemos irnos, esto solo era una advertencia…ella era una heredera y ahora lo eres tu–murmuro mientras se separaba de ella y caminaba por la pequeña casucha, por un momento sus ojos brillaron con calidez para desaparecer en una gélida negrura de sus iris–Jager, ven aquí.

Un joven de oscuro cabello con un rostro claro que tenía en cuello un extraño broche en sus manos vendadas y sus ojos grises la miro detenidamente mientras hacia una leve inclinación.

–Ellos han venido por ella, deseo que tomes sus cosas y ya sabes qué hacer con el resto–ordeno, acariciando el rostro del cuerpo en la cama y aunque ella no había notado cuando se había acercado a la cama, supo entonces que le amaba aún más que la persona que ella creía que era su padre de la que su madre había huido cuando tenía cinco años ahora con catorce podía decirse que este hombre era lo único que tenía.

Se volvió para tomarla en sus brazos, la cubrió con su cálida gabardina para luego ver como su antiguo hogar donde alguna vez fue feliz entre las llamas de aquella noche. Ella solo podía vivir ahora por lo que le había enseñado su tutor: la venganza y el honor junto a su lealtad; aunque él la hubiera protegido bajo su techo, no había podido evitar su humillación.

Aunque hubiera podido vivir como una fulana, su vida no era aquella y después de todo, su tutor aún estaba vivo regresaría a su lado. No había terminado de vivir con él, cuando descubrió la extraña vida de aquel hombre la de un asesino y espía que trabajaba para el gobierno inglés; eso era lo más sorprendente y saber que la autoridad de su salvador era tan grande que al contarle lo que había sucedido pudo matar al canalla con sus propias manos con el apoyo de su actual tutor.

Ahora miraba la estampa de aquel hombre autoritario, que padecía de la misma pulcritud de su tutor buscando a los asesinos de algún crimen contra él. ¡Oh, como era de injusta las leyes! Si la justicia no se ejercía por manos de la ley, los altos mandos los llamaban a ellos para ejecutar la debida retribución.

–Es interesante ver, como usted anda tras aquel hombre–comento ella con sorna, pero, simpatizando con aquel hombre sonrío–Bien, si lo que desea es buscarle debo advertir que no es tan fácil hallarlo.

–No me importa–espeto Lord Kyoya mientras se inclinaba apoyando sus brazos en sus rodillas para mirarla fijamente– Dígame lo que sabe Mi lady.

–Puedo decirle que el maneja muy bien las espadas, aunque no he de extrañarse por sus habilidades con las armas–murmuro ella mientras tomaba de su chal una pequeña manzana y sonreía–es un maestro del engaño y un contraespía, aunque ahora se le considera un traidor.

– ¿Sabe quién es? –pregunto el, con mayor frialdad. Haru simplemente dejo de sonreír y se cruzó de brazos para mirarle atentamente, vaya aquel hombre era tan interesante y aunque ella era la hija de una "Puta" como decían en Steepwood podía decir que entendía el deseo de su madre por los hombres como este– ¿O acaso usted le protege?

–No, como usted conoce existen algunas familias en el East End en Londres y algunas otras en Italia con el poder suficiente para ocultar cualquier acto ¿No? –pregunto ella, mientras arqueaba una ceja aquel hombre como muestra de su acuerdo–, pues, bien en una de ellas intervino un alto mando para evitar la guerra de poder por aquella masacre y el hombre que buscas pidió a ellos tal favor, ¿Sabe mi lord que tiene que haber sido grande la deuda para cubrir tal falta?

El asintió, y ella mirando por la ventanilla suspiro.

–Yo, soy parte de una de esas familias: Vindice–espeto ella, mientras su mirada perdía el brillo de picardía de sus ojos y lo miraba gélidamente descruzándose de brazos–ahora, bien como jueces neutrales del bajo mundo y observando tal insolencia Vindice no se ha quedado sin observar el caso gracias a la insistente presencia de usted y la consolidación del tratado con el archiduque Vongola para cualquier tratado con la isla Siciliana aunque muchos no lo sepan.

El quedo pensativo, al ver que ella era parte de la famosa Vindice de Londres con sus múltiples sedes en el mundo se le consideraba tal neutralidad inclusive Cervello había hecho un lazo con ellos y su lealtad era altamente fundamental. La confidencialidad de sus actos e inclusive su presencia era considerada la mejor y aunque el gobierno deseaba controlarles su poder equivalía a molestar a la corona, aunque muchos consideraban que no existía he aquí la muestra viva.

–Pues, bien ahora Mi lord ese hombre es conocido como "El caballero Fantasma" puedo decirte que ha estado en Londres hace poco y creo que es un caballero noble no puedo darte más datos es parte de la hermandad.

El apretó los labios, para luego echarse atrás y recostarse en el asiento cómodo. Cerró los ojos aun confuso y soltando un hondo suspiro miro a la mujer frente a él, sintió una punzada en el brazo para mirar que había un dardo incrustado en su brazo.

– ¿Qué…Rayos…? –comento el sintiendo un mareo para ver como ella se acercaba a el y melancólica lo observaba. Pensó que había caído en una trampa, trago en seco trato de articular palabra pero sus labios no hacían caso alguno.

Ella se acercó a él, mientras se sentaba en su regazo a horcajadas sintiendo el su aliento sobre su cuello sus latidos se dispararon al saber que ella lo mataría. Entonces sintió como sus manos se deslizaban por su torso y besando sus labios se apartó de él levemente dejando solo frio mientras se desvanecida su conciencia susurraba en su oído: Él es mi objetivo.


	3. Chapter 3

**EL Deseo de una Venganza…**

**Basado en Electra ©Sófocles**

**Personajes Katekyo Hitman Reborn© Akira Amano**

Es interesante ver tales historias, sobre el Londres de hace un par de siglos y las investigaciones que hicieron muchos autores. Es como si te transportaras a aquel entonces no tan distante de nuestro actual mundo, por cierto gracias a Todos por ver mis historias y por supuesto espero os gusten, Dio te Benedica.

Aunque saben, Dios sabe dar dones a quienes no somos dignos de su amada presencia.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Cavilaciones**

**Inglaterra, 1862**

El rayo que alumbro aquel momento lo despertó, yacía sobre una cama con sabanas de dosel y entonces pudo vislumbrar por cada centella que iluminaba el cielo, la silueta de una mujer en las ventanas de lo que parecía ser una estancia de noble cuna. Desconcertado se llevó una mano a la cabeza por aquella sensación de mareo, al solo moverse y levantándose el vértigo se apodero de el por unos instantes.

El cabello negro despeinado y vestido en camisola, parecía que había dormido mucho tiempo, pero, algo no andaba bien en este asunto. Se apoyó en la mesita de noche, escucho el chirrido de la puerta al ver la luz de la lámpara que tenía en la mano un hombre miro de reojo para encontrarse con…¿Kusakabe?¿Que rayos estaba pasando?

– ¡Hibari-san!–exclamo acercándose rápidamente y dejando la vela a un lado, se acercó para sostener su peso y llevarlo a la cama–No se levante, lo encontramos en un pésimo estado.

– ¿Dónde…?–comento con voz rasposa como si, tuviera días sin hablar y molesto observo a un lado y otro pero no la veía. ¿Acaso había sido un sueño?

El ceño fruncido de Kusakabe lo sacaba de quicio y apartándolo de un empujón se dejó caer sobre la cama. El sonido de las balas aun reverberaban en las paredes de su mente, no habían sido solo una pesadilla el saltar de la ventana y subirse a un carruaje con una desconocida asesina que podría haberlo matado.

Escuchaba el repicar de las gotas contra la ventana, y el recio viento golpear las ramas de los árboles del castillo; observo como Kusakabe removía a un lado el cubrecamas para dejar que se acomodara en el calor de la cama y acomodando las almohadas de plumas para que se recostara en la cabecera.

–Por cierto, mi lord–comento Kusakabe un poco animado, mientras se movía para instruir a una doncella para que trajese una bandeja con té caliente–Una mujer lo trajo en un carruaje, me había dicho que usted había sufrido una conmoción y había perdido el conocimiento.

Hibari, abrió los ojos de par en par y fijo sus ojos negros centelleantes en su más leal siervo. No había sido un sueño era tan real como lo que veía, ella sabía dónde vivía y lo había llevado hasta allí sin problema alguno.

–Al principio no creí en tal absurdo, mi lord–continuo con un bufido y luego su tono se oyó preocupado–luego cuando lo vi inconsciente en el coche la preocupación pudo más conmigo, y el hombre que estaba con ella me ayudo a traerlo…

– ¿Viste a donde se dirigían?–pregunto con tono gélido sin chistar y apretando la sabana entre sus puños. Observo que negaba con la cabeza y soltó un suspiro, aquella mujer lo había engañado y sobretodo drogado sin darse cuenta…era un idiota, en verdad que lo era.

–No, mi lord–contesto mientras se volvía al umbral de la puerta para recibir la bandeja de plata con un juego de té, una leve inclinación y luego verlo volverse mientras lo dejaba sobre la mesa de noche sirviendo una humeante taza–Solo, menciono que le cuidara las heridas que estaba bastante cuidada, para luego irse sin más. ¿Algo más, mi lord?

–No, está bien. Por ahora puedes retirarte Kusakabe–replico, mientras recibía la taza con el calor entre sus manos que solo le hizo recordar a aquella mujer, y sus labios sobre los suyos.

–Que descanse, Hibari-san–respondió sonriente, entonces lo vio alejarse a la puerta y aun cavilando escucho entre las brumas de su pensamiento las últimas palabras de su amigo después de atizar el fuego de la chimenea de su habitación–Por cierto, el olor de láudano es bastante concentrado para que haga efecto, Hibari-san.

La puerta se cerró, y la molestia de que había perdido tanto tiempo inconsciente le hizo apretar los dientes.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había dormido, desde el carruaje y sabía que aquella mujer lo había drogado. ¿Para qué? ¿Acaso era una trampa en la que ingenuamente había caído? Pudo haberlo secuestrado, pero, conociendo el estilo de los Vindice no podía ser así.

Algo tramaba, y abriendo el camisón pudo ver algunas heridas que marcaban su cuerpo que no recordaba haber hecho nada a excepción de la escapada de Almax. Debía encontrarla y sacarle la información necesaria no importaba el método que utilizara…

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Un grito silenciado por los relámpagos resonó por aquella estancia, y la sangre emanando del vientre de una figura encorvada en la pared de una lujosa habitación. La mujer se levantó elegantemente, girando para ignorar el cadáver alejándose por la puerta del estudio donde esperaba su presa.

Abrió la puerta, para escuchar el silbido de una bala en la pared y a la estoica figura de un anciano mirándola con rencor detrás de la mesa. Ella sonrío al percatarse de sus inútiles intentos de mantener estable un arma, a la que solo podía decirse que la recarga era demasiado molesta.

–Veo que tienes que recurrir a poner trampas para conseguir tus objetivos en estos días, Torikabuto. ¿Eres tan lento y nauseabundo que incluso las mujeres deben de darte placer por lastima?

– ¡Asesina!–aquella voz oxidada, como si muy rara vez hablara–. Sabía que si atacaba, vendrías.

La ceja de ella se arqueo y en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa llena de sorna.

–Una bonita invitación entonces, Torikabuto. Te recuerdo que tus servicios solo son para Lord Gesso y de seguro le encantara saber que te estas involucrando ilícitamente, ¿eh?

La estudio y tras una mueca de sorna en los arrugados labios del hombre se escondía una crueldad inimaginable.

–Me dijeron que eras fría en la cama, una tira de carne, supongo que la cara y el cuerpo son como la mujerzuela de aquel entonces.

Ella se encogió de hombros, negándose a permitir las imágenes de aquellos años oscuros, el sufrimiento y el agobiante dolor…una agonía que consumía su alma…cuando su espíritu se negaba a morir y su cuerpo anhelaba la afilada daga de la muerte. Su serenidad, la sonrisa dulce, pero por dentro la oscura sombra de la crueldad sombreaba el hermoso color negro de los ojos.

– ¿Por qué no te unes a nosotros? Tienes más razones que cualquier otro para detestar las leyes de nuestro mundo, que injustamente dejaron lo de tu padre así.

– ¿Y unirme a aquellos que me hicieron lo que hoy soy? Creo que no. Emprendo la guerra donde se debe–flexiono los dedos dentro de los ceñidos guantes negros–. Realmente no deberías haberme atacado, llevando conmigo a un Lord que hace parte de la cámara de los lores y amigo del archiduque.

–Quiero tu secreto. Dámelo y te permitiré vivir.

Ella sonrió entonces, una hermosa sonrisa blanca como las perlas. Sus labios pintados levemente en un rojo y que invitaba a compartir su humor. Inclino la cabeza a un lado, moviendo la mirada por su cara, evaluándolo minuciosamente.

–No tenía la menor idea de que habías llegado a ser tan tonto, mi lord–le llamo por el nombre de conde que poseía, ella lo conocía en aquel entonces cuando su padre vivía–. Soy solo una asesina de Vindice, tú me has llamado con tus trampas–ondeo una mano despreciativa alrededor–, ¿Crees que debo sentirme intimidada?

El sonrío, una sonrisa llena de malicia y maldad.

–Te has vuelto arrogante, Farfalla. Y descuidada. No tenías idea de que la trampa era para ti y no para aquel Lord inglés. No tienes más elección que darme lo que deseo, o morirás esta noche.

Sabía que tras la puerta la esperaba algún siervo del anciano, ella se encogió de hombros y el oscuro abrigo ondeo, fluía flojamente alrededor de ella mientras se deslizaba sobre su piel.

–Que así sea–dijo suavemente, fijando los ojos en los del anciano.

La puerta se abrió con un estrepito y agachándose para ver como el cuerpo grande del hombre se encorvaba hacia ella, con una patada en el vientre lanzándolo hacia atrás mientras ella lo volvía a patear con las oscuras botas lanzándolo hacia atrás al usar los pantalones negros ceñidos al cuerpo observo que era más beneficioso que el vestido.

Le daría las gracias a Shit-p después.

Para lanzarse a correr hacia el anciano que volvía a cargar el arma y le apuntaba tembloroso nuevamente a ella, sonrió, que importaba una bala más en su cuerpo después de todo siempre tenía la mayor herida grabada en sangre en su alma al parecer sanarla sería muy difícil de hacer.

Escucho el disparo, del anciano que atravesó la silla frente a ella salto a la mesa desde donde el anciano disparaba y apunto en su frente el arma que llevaba. Entonces escucho el recargo de algún arma tras de ella y apartando su abrigo rápidamente tomo unos cuchillos de las hebillas que cubrían sus muslos para luego lanzarlos.

Solo se escuchó el estrepito de un pesado cuerpo caer, y sus ojos mirando a su víctima con la crueldad e indiferencia característica de un Vindice. La respiración agitada era lo que escuchaba del anciano y la centella que ilumino el cielo era un anuncio de una lejana tormenta.

–Te he mostrado mi secreto–susurro–. Llévatelo a la tumba.

La sangre que salpicaba la alfombra mientras el cuerpo caía, las lágrimas brillaron brevemente en sus pálidas mejillas. Por aquel hombre que alguna vez fue como un tío para ella. Tantos se habían ido. Nada quedaba de la vida que había conocido.

Respiro hondo, atrayendo el aire de aquella noche vigorizante y fría para limpiar de su alma aquella noción de maldad, permitiéndose encontrar ese profundo lugar interior donde había calma. Mientras caminaba hacia la ventana murmuraba una oración donde el perdón era el anhelo de su alma y la redención del Dios del que su madre le había hablado desde pequeña; buscando en Él la paz que no encontraba cada noche en sus pesadillas.

La imagen de aquel hombre inconsciente, al que había tratado de llevar a un refugio seguro donde hablar se filtraba en su mente. ¡Dios! Era un hombre demasiado serio, una sonrisa llena de alegría se pintó en sus labios y soltó una risa cuando pensó en la expresión del hombre en el salón; era demasiado puritano para ella, siendo tan cínica como era.

Lord Hibari conde de Yorkshire simplemente deseaba atrapar al criminal, algo natural como ello en un hombre de honor.

Caminando entre la densa niebla que comenzaba a despejarse del camino, donde pudo ver iluminado un pequeño farolillo en el oscuro carruaje con la oscura figura de Jagger imponente y alto esperando mientras fumaba un cigarrillo. Ella sonrío, no podía entender como aún estaba vivo después de tanto humo inhalado desde Londres y mantenerse en forma.

– ¿Listo el encargo?–pregunto con una bocanada de humo, tras el capote que lo cubría hasta la mitad del rostro. Aunque conocía el rostro atractivo pero adusto del hombre que era su compañero en aquella oscura noche, de muerte y sombras.

Observo la tenue palidez, ella extendió su mano hasta el moño que sostenía su cabello en lo alto para dejar que el viento acariciara las hebras tan negras como la oxhidiana un mantra que realizaba en cada encargo.

Las oscuras hebras que se movían suavemente y parecían hilos de seda que enmarcaban ocultando su rostro y sus ojos que parecían solitarios por el dolor, ella jamás mostraba sus sentimientos a nadie a excepción de su mentor.

Jagger se acercó y deslizando la oscura gabardina sabiendo que había dejado el suyo lleno de la sangre del conde el frio era la solución para ella, parecía aprender a vivir con la soledad Lord Bermuda había logrado que por lo menos se recuperara de aquel horrible incidente y su actitud era fría, distante…pero, con su mentor su actitud cambiaba cuando regresaba a este mundo parecía tan distinta de la cálida mujer de 22 años que había sido.

Habían pasado siglos desde que había sido una refinada dama de buena familia que charlaba con ánimo con todos los que se acercaban, daba clases en el pequeño poblado del duque Von Vichtenstein como líder para establecer los múltiples negocios en Londres con un negocio prospero disperso por toda Europa y su segundo negocio enlazado con la realeza europea siempre mezclaba a la Familia Vindice como neutrales en la guerra que se desencadenaba alrededor del mundo.

Ahora era otro tipo de criatura, tan perdida y degradada como las prostitutas que acudían a casas de acogidas buscando que comer y refugio del frio, junto a tratamientos a base de mercurio para sus horribles enfermedades. Pero, su mentor la había encontrado en medio de su dolor y le había ofrecido con sus palabras una alternativa gracias a lo talentosa que era al manejar las armas y su flexibilidad en los deportes masculinos.

Era su protector. Una palabra deliciosa.

Así lo llamaban al verla junto a ella, era la descripción para las mujeres impuras que acompañaban en todos lados a hombres importantes. Alguien que la ayudara, que despejara sus temores, que fuese amable con ella y no le hiciera daño. Aquella idea del asesinato tan insensata y destructiva ardió como la fiebre en su cerebro. ¿Por qué no? Estaba perdida de forma irrevocable.

Que estúpida era. De no haber sido por las ingenuas esperanzas que había depositado en las palabras de su madre, sino hubiera perdido el tiempo se hubiera casado con otro hombre y nada de aquello hubiera ocurrido, pensó amargamente.

Lord Bermuda el único padre que conocía, al que le había pedido estúpidamente independencia para luego perder el mundo que conocía. Y, recuperaría su vida junto al Duque. Su ardiente ira se volvía cada vez más poderosa, más acre, más peligrosa.

Recordaba aquel día…

No respiraba, sentía el pecho que le ardía sin comprender lo que sucedía. No sentía, sus manos tampoco sus pies. No sentía nada. Entonces, pudo escuchar una voz a su lado parecía triste y llena de preocupación.

_¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dormía? ¿Qué había sucedido?_

Sus pensamientos comenzaron a agolparse, mientras trataba de recordar que le había sucedido. Abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio era el tejado de piedra, parecido al de un antiguo castillo medieval. Estaba recostada en una cama, de sabanas suaves y de seda que parecían tan finas entre sus dedos.

El calor del hogar, en el que las brasas consumían los leños de algún árbol cortado en trozos rectangulares que comenzaban a resquebrajarse daba un aire extraño del lugar. La joven doncella a su lado, de cabellos negro violáceo vestida de forma muy elegante y sus ojos del mismo color que su cabello pero más claros la miraban fijamente con un innato sentimiento de alivio.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? –pregunto ella, mientras la ansiedad brillaba en sus ojos.

Haru se llevó la mano a la frente cubierta por el flequillo de su cabello negro, se observó reticente a saber de qué hablaba la joven doncella que yacía delante de ella. Vestía un camisón blanco de fina seda mientras el cubrecama de color azul con blanco la resguardaba de algún frio que pescara en aquellas horas del día– ¿Haru?

Aturdida, se giró para ver a las dos figuras cerca de ella. El hombre de ojos dicromáticos que parecía mantener sus ojos tan atentos en ella, y bajando la mirada pudo ver que sus manos eran sostenidas por la joven dama con un extraño anillo enmarcado con un emblema parecía que estaba casada con el hombre de pie.

–Bien–comento ella, mientras recordaba que le había sucedido. Chrome había sido su amiga desde que tenía dieciséis años y aunque su padre la había comprometido cuando tenía doce años, su esposo considero esperar un poco más para consumar su matrimonio al cumplir ella 23 años, al parecer la había encontrado de camino y por su estrecha amistad la había rescatado.

Pero, ¿de qué? Confusa Haru la miro sonreír con su cabello largo y su cuello largo vestida con un hermoso vestido de encaje de seda violeta que combinaba con su cabello y sus ojos. Aunque, la sociedad inglesa dijera que se vestía siempre como si fuese a fiestas y su belleza era más etérea que de costumbre e inclusive parecía resaltar su piel dorada.

–Has estado así, solamente unas horas. Te encontramos y La fiebre te había hecho delirar un poco al parecer una pequeña infección en el muslo–comento Nagi mientras sonrojada comentaba tal acto, que solo podía deducir en un hecho. La habían desnudado y, había recibido ayuda.

Ella había sido deshonrada, lo recordó entonces sabiendo que el dolor de aquello solo la llenaba de impotencia.

Ahora, sin ninguna forma de vengarse de aquella afrenta padecía la miseria del dolor y aunque su madre le había dejado una fortuna esta no sería tocada por ella hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad o…! No, eso jamás ¡¿Casada?

Eso solo tal vez…

Si, era verdad que soñaba con hijos, una familia, pero, eso se veía tan distante de sus propios sueños tan lejos de ella que podía decirse que su futuro solo podía esperar a quedar solterona aunque la autocompasión comenzaba a emerger.

Después de todo, la venganza exige tiempo y buscar un marido exige tal estimación de gastos.

Ella sonrió, y se levantó e inclinando la cabeza a ambos duques la familia Estraneo. Miro el cuarto donde se hospedaba gracias a la renta mensual que le enviaba Lord Bermuda, cuando había durado tres años en alta mar aprendiendo el arte de la muerte y el honor, la piratería.

–No se preocupe, lady Rokudo. Yo, estoy bien pronto estaré mejor para regresar a casa–sonrío, y ella asintió mientras apretaba la mano de su esposo. Ella conocía cada tic que su amiga realizaba y entre ellos apoyarse en su esposo era uno de ellos, suspiro mientras los veía salir y cerraba tras ellos la puerta.

Arrojo otro leño al hogar.

– ¡Dios! –exclamo, mientras miraba, furiosa, los crepitantes maderos entre las brasas. ¡si solo su madre no hubiese muerto, y si tal vez su padre no hubiera dejado sola a su madre. Vivía con otra mujer y había tenido un hijo antes que a ella, incluso se había casado con aquella mujer.

¡Y, para colmo viviendo del dinero suyo!

Su vida, ahora era un horrible infierno. Suspiro y apartándose el camisón por encima de los brazos quedo desnuda ante el calor de las llamas. Su cabello negro caía sobre su espalda dejando estelas oscuras alrededor de su cuerpo, las cicatrices que ella conocía alrededor de su cuerpo que solo le recordaban la deshonra.

Odiaba su debilidad.

Había vivido años atrás con un hermano que lord bermuda había criado y encomendado a un amigo, vivir con personas que amaba en alta mar, la estimaban por su valentía, por su carácter e inclusive por las dotes que mantenía como una dama y una feroz combatiente. Se acercó a la pared sobre la chimenea para mover un bloque que estaba flojo, sacando un cuchillo de forma curva con engaste negro con vetas carmesí de unos pequeños rubís incrustados en la empuñadura.

Sintió la tranquilidad al posar sus dedos en la fría hoja plateada del cuchillo, sentía la ansiedad de terminar con aquello. Pero, recordando todo esto lo volvió a colocar nuevamente en aquel pequeño escondite. Donde remarco el símbolo de su propia venganza contra aquel canalla, y por supuesto su familia.

Tomo la enagua poniéndosela, aunque este diseño era único de ella y su exclusividad la reconfortaba recordándole los días de pillaje con que andaba con Yamamoto Takeshi su medio hermano, de parte de otro padre, también pirata con una reputación conocida como el lobo del mar. Tomo el oscuro vestido regalo de su padre y deslizándolo sobre ella saco el cabello con sus manos para que cayera por su espalda, mientras calzaba las medias para colocarse las negras botas de tacón con un toque especial, regalo de Mukuro.

Se sentó en un pequeño banquito donde había un espejo de medio cuerpo y tomando el cepillo comenzó a desenredar su cabello negro. Cuando termino lo envolvió en un impersonal moño alto apretujado en un tomate alrededor del afilado gancho negro parecido al de una oscura mariposa con vetas rojizas de brillantes artificiales.

Regalo de sus días de pillaje, por supuesto ese era su emblema y que aún conservaba sobre su espalda como tapadera a una de sus peores cicatrices. Suspiro y ocultando tras unas horribles gafas de botella sus oscuros ojos tan negros como la noche, se levantó dirigiéndose a la salida sabiendo que pronto anochecería para compensar el tiempo perdido por su enfermedad.

Ni siquiera su antiguo amor de la infancia se casaría con ella en aquel vergonzoso estado, aunque él le había fallado. Ahora podía admitirlo, probablemente casarse con su mejor amiga había sido una mejor decisión y tal vez ese amor era un simple capricho.

Salió a la noche, donde podía respirar el aire nocturno que comenzaba a envolver la pradera cerca de la mansión de Weston cerca de las fronteras con escocia. Un mechón se soltó del apretado moño cayendo en su mejilla, y resguardándolo tras su oreja miro al cielo buscando consuelo susurro:

–Oh, Padre…cómo pudiste dejarme por aquella mujer que me arrojo de mi hogar y ahora, me ha quitado todo lo que es mío–murmuro y se mordió el labio mientras algunas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, y limpiándose con un pequeño pañuelo que siempre guardaba en el bolsillo miro fijamente hacia la ventana donde las pocas estrellas que titilaban una más luminosa que la otra–Prometo madre, que regresare y entonces me vengare de aquel hombre…de todos ellos…uno por uno.

Se volvió con paso firme, ahora con casi 24 años ella sería aún más fuerte y por supuesto tendría el poder para destrozar la fortuna de aquellos a los que ella odiaba, podía descubrir su traición a la corona inglesa aunque ya no le importaba recuperar nada si podía volver al mar para olvidar la horrible crueldad de su vida.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente, allí de pie estaba Lord Bermuda su antiguo mentor extendiendo su mano para darle esperanzas la oportunidad de tomar un propósito para su vida. En pocos instantes había recogido sus escasas posesiones, con las manos ligeramente temblorosas por lo impetuoso de su decisión aunque sabía que no pensaba con claridad, pero su rabia era demasiado fría y profunda para preocuparse por ello.

Se había ceñido la oscura capa que le había extendido, y subiendo al carruaje despidiéndose de su antigua vida la ira que se arremolinaba en su interior la mantenía caliente. No había comido desde hacía un par de días, pero el hambre física no era comparable al ansia aguda de venganza.

El hombre con el que se casara no tenía que ser joven, pensó mientras el coche avanzaba lentamente se abrazó con fuerza debajo de la capa sin mirar atrás únicamente tenía que ser amable y no hacerle la vida demasiado desagradable, y debía terminar su venganza antes de ello; le ayudaría a afrontar a aquella bestia…

Si el destino le enviaba a esa persona, juro con amargura en silencio, ahora que era una mujer perdida compensaría a ese hombre generosamente.

Recordando aquellos tumultuosos recuerdos, sonrío y miro a Jagger con un brillo malicioso mientras el cerraba la puerta como en aquel día e imaginaba la oscura mirada del que sería su jefe de allí en adelante para vivir en el bajo mundo de la realeza: el asesinato.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Con los tonificantes rayos del sol que atravesaban la niebla, Hibari se mantenía en su palacio urbano con vistas a Green park. Tras muros imponentes se alzaba Yorkshire house esplendida y espeluznante tan distante, deslumbrante, fría y impecable en medio de la oscura noche.

Las largas sombras de los faroles esculpían la estructura austera y elegante simetría de su perfecta fachada, mientras los grandes perros de cuerpo recio pisaban con suavidad el suelo pulido, atentos a cualquier intruso, aunque el silencio reinaba en la mansión. Tras la puerta de entrada principal, dentro en la entrada las grandes lámparas de arañas iluminaban los pasillos de mármol, una vacía quietud se extendía por todas partes. Los sirvientes, activos y silenciosos, limpiaban el comedor donde había cenado el señor solo, como siempre.

Se había sentado inmóvil ante el piano situado en una esquina en la oscura sala de lectura. Poseía varios instrumentos, pues tenía algo de coleccionista y de experto musical. Adoraba su piano Graf, era su orgullo y su alegría. Toco las teclas tristemente con una mano aquella imagen que volvía a torturarlo una semana después, aunque había una reunión en la cámara de los Lores, no sentía las ganas suficientes para acudir.

–Ella…la encontrare…–enojado se levantó del banco y volviéndose a la licorera para servirse un brandy, la imagen de ella en sus brazos tan atrevida y desafiante continuo su camino; la encontraría no importaba el precio que costara bebió ávidamente el dorado liquido ardiente que recorría su cuello le reconforto para mantener la cordura aquel día.


	4. Chapter 4

**EL Deseo de una Venganza…**

**Basado en Electra ©Sófocles**

**Personajes Katekyo Hitman Reborn© Akira Amano**

* * *

Bueno puedo ver la alta audiencia que crece a cada momento, y el conocimiento que Dios permite leer, conocer o entender. Transportarse en el sentimiento de aquella vida en los antiguos siglos, me hace recordar que así como en este tiempo también hubo maldad y miseria como en esta época…aun así muchos vivieron por ello luchando con cada centímetro de sangre de sus vidas, cerca de Dios.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Familia Clandestina**

**Inglaterra, 1862**

El tic tac del gigantesco reloj resonaba en las paredes oscuras de la mente de Hibari le hacían ver cada instante, desde que había conocido a aquella mujer sonreír sin siquiera un atisbo de burla en sus ojos negros. De pie ante la ventana de su sala, con las manos cruzadas tras la espalda observo la nube de polvo que se aproximaba lentamente a lo lejos.

La ventana, situada frente de la casa, daba al camino que serpenteaba más allá de su finca rural. Tenía características inspiradas en un templo clásico griego con un frontón triangular sostenido sobre cuatro enormes columnas. Recordándole al mausoleo que estaba mas allá donde estaban los restos de sus padres.

Habían pasado muchos meses desde aquel entonces, pensativo observo la nube de polvo lejana que se levantaba por el camino serpenteante. Aquella visita esperada durante semanas y escuchando los pasos que se acercaban por el pasillo pensó que su agonía podría terminar aquella noche con la persona que llegaría pronto.

– Mi lord, ¿Necesita algo?–comento Kusakabe con su traje negro de mayordomo, elegante mientras le ofrecía en una bandeja la taza de té caliente y humeante que tomaba sin problemas. Negando con la cabeza, Kusakabe se inclino en una formal reverencia comenzó a alejarse hacia la puerta.

–Prepara las caballerizas, y las habitaciones para nuestros invitados–espeto mientras este asentía cerrando la puerta al salir tras el, y dejando la taza de te sobre la mesa cercana. Solo ahora, saco desde su cuello oculto en su negro atuendo un relicario donde de oro que contenía en el un retrato del único familiar que verdaderamente apreciaba además de su padre: su hermana.

Desaparecida muchos años atrás, su pequeña hermana se había ido de su vida después de un ataque a su padre y sus opiniones en la cámara de los lores. Por supuesto su padre la había enviado al campo resguardándola del peligro que al final había llegado hasta ella, eso lo había sabido en su lecho de muerte unos diez años atrás.

Su única pista había sido, Steepwood donde ella había vivido para encontrarse con las ruinas de una pequeña casa de campo alejada del pueblo.

No había llegado a tiempo, y el remordimiento, la culpa, junto a una nebulosa de dolor al enterarse de aquello casi lo lleva al borde de la locura. Lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo era la gente que dependía de él y ese sentimiento de necesidad se hallaba entre las balsas que lo mantenían a flote.

Cuando sucedió el asesinato de uno de sus protegidos, por aquel fantasma protegido en el bajo mundo de Londres. Pero, aquella mujer le había dejado un mal sabor de boca y molesto por ello deseaba encontrarla después de todo ella seguía el rastro del Phantom Knight y sabia donde encontrarlo rápidamente.

El sonido de los caballos abajo deteniéndose frente a su casa, solo le devolvió la mera alegría de saber por fin la ubicación de la famosa asesina Farfalla y atraparla sin remedio alguno.

–Oh, Por fin me has pedido ayuda ¿eh?–comento la voz burlona de aquel albino que le había causado tantas molestias y uno de los guardianes de aquella clandestina familia creada por unos jóvenes ingenuos que ahora eran hombres poderosos: conocido como el Guardián de la Tormenta y mano derecha de Vongola.

Gokudera Hayato, el mejor en información. La encontraría sin dudas, y parecía que nada se le escapaba junto a la mujer de cabello gris con aire burlón su esposa conocida como Shit-P.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Los hermosos jardines de Vauxhall no eran tan deshonrosos, pero, no se podían considerar refinados en cierta forma. Parecía un ostentoso festival que parecía durar todo el año, y servían como una estrategia para ver y ser vistos sin ningún recato. Todos conocían quienes eran, dejando sus modales de las estrictas reglas del recatado Londres.

Allí los ánimos se alborotaban, la moral era algo ligero, y las cortesanas eran reinas.

La mezcla brillante de excitación en el aire, causaba una emoción en el cuerpo de Haru y sintió una embriaguez al avanzar con paso decidido por la entrada desfilando por el gran paseo del brazo de uno de los mas codiciados solteros de la aristocracia Yamamoto Takeshi.

Hacia un par de semanas que había regresado de su viaje en el pacifico, ahora un hombre rico, su hermano. Sonrío, mientras sentía la alegría que le causaba tenerlo a su lado aunque muchos creyeran que era su fulana a ella menos le importaba.

–Oh, las cosas han cambiado mucho ¿Eh?–comento con una sonrisa y el brillo de alegría en sus ojos dorados mientras veía a las cortesanas deambular de un lado a otro–En serio, ¿Me he perdido este lado de Londres tanto tiempo?

Ella soltó una sonrisita, no podía dejar de lanzar breves miradas de alegría a Yamamoto, alto, sofisticado y elegante con aquel oscuro traje con un corbatín blanco. Llevaba su orgullosa barbilla con una cicatriz que le amenizaba el rostro caminando con un natural contoneo, conduciéndola mas allá de las artificiales ruinas góticas y de la pequeña cascada.

–Por supuesto, después de todo el mar no admira estas hermosas vistas–comento ella sonriente al mirar el orgullo en sus ojos, vestida con un hermoso vestido de color azul oscuro sabia que su hermano estaba orgulloso de estar con ella. Su escote para cualquier refinada dama muy pronunciado, solo podía sentirse hermosa al saber que susurraban a su alrededor y los miraban.

–No puedo negarlo–comento con una sonrisa, mirando con una intensa alegría mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos levantándola para girar con ella soltando una carcajada. Su hermano, siempre hacia que cualquier mujer se sintiera hermosa fuese quien fuese–Te extrañaba mucho, querida.

–Yo igual, Yamamoto–comento mientras enlazaba sus brazos alrededor de su estomago apegándose con todas sus fuerzas. Su vestido de muselina de gasa parecía ondear alrededor de sus piernas dándole un margen de movimiento continuo al caminar, parecía como las danzantes nubes vaporosas. Las diminutas rosas blancas junto al negro pañuelo que cubría sus hombros con bordes blancos, haciendo juego con el ramito blanco de rosas hechos de diamantes prendido en su cabello.

Debajo del vestido, tenia unas correas donde siempre escondía sus armas y con las usuales medias de seda negra con un hilo de oro dorado realzándolas. En su pecho se veía el rubí en un cinto en su cuello que se ajustaba suavemente mientras su cabello negro ondeaba en su espalda.

Sonrío, sabia que Yamamoto no era su hermano y tampoco es que ambos se trataran así cuando se trataba de experiencia. Pero, siempre conservaban su amistad una tan fraternal que no dejaba paso al deseo entre ambos y eso le daba un encanto trivial.

Justo entonces el toco su mano que había posado en el antebrazo.

–Bienvenido, querido–comento ella mientras se encendía unas luces en el cielo y las velas de los farolillos se encendían uno tras otro. Se escucho la explosión de un globo al ascender debajo de los arboles que bordeaban las anchas avenidas. La música de la orquesta comenzó a sonar en el pabellón, mientras las tenues luces de los farolillos iluminaban en un ambiente mágico los principales caminos.

Los dos se miraron con afecto, Haru le dedico una deslumbrante sonrisa, señalando a las múltiples cortesanas que parecían inclinarse ante el con una sonrisa. Entonces ella dejo que se deslizara de entre sus dedos dándole una palmada para dejar que se acercara a alguna de aquellas maravillosas chicas que podrían darle una noche de placer después de tanto tiempo.

–Hasta que te dejas ver, Farfalla–un susurro en su oído, hizo que se deslizara en su cuerpo un escalofrió de temor. Se volvió para encontrarse con la oscura mirada de aquel hombre cuyo odio y lujuria parecía percibir en toda su postura.

Trago en seco, cerca pudo ver a Gokudera Hayato en un lado junto a una dama intrépida y malsonante que conocía de tiempo atrás. Chasqueo la lengua conociendo quien había llevado a ese aristócrata estúpido tras ella, entonces, el pertenecía a la clandestina familia Vongola.

Se sintió mareada, no había visto en que momento tomo su codo arrastrándola con suave presión al centro del salón donde las parejas de amantes comenzaban a girar en cercanía tan distante de Almacks. Sus ojos se encontraron uno en los del otro, era como si el resto del mundo no existiera, ni siquiera Takeshi.

– ¿Y, Bien?–comento ella mientras trataba de zafarse, cuando vio que era inútil al girar ambos para mezclarse entre los amantes aristócrata entre muchos mas que danzaban en aquella noche carnal donde los rudimentarios saludos se habían dejado atrás–. ¿Qué es lo que planea hacer ahora?

El se mostro impasible, mientras su mano se afirmaba en su cadera sosteniendo su mano con fuerza. Pululaban entre las parejas y no se había dado cuenta que la había llevado hacia las sombras hasta que sintió la fría pared atrás de su espalda, trago en seco para ver su gélida mirada y avistar en la comisura de sus labios una sonrisa sardónica.

–Simplemente terminar lo que habíamos comenzado–comento con voz gruesa mientras sostenía sus manos sobre su cabeza, se sintió indefensa con una de sus rodillas inmovilizándola y con la otra mano descaradamente tocaba su cara para que no desviara su rostro–Además, tienes la información que necesito del Phantom Knight…y, disfrutare de esto…

Ella se sintió asqueada por un instante y cerro los ojos con impotencia, entonces sintió sus labios sobre su cuello disparando su pulso. Lentamente sintió que languidecía y eso le molesto mientras el continuaba con su mano acariciando sus muslos levantando su falda, tomo un hondo suspiro cuando sintió su aliento sobre su rostro al sentir su mano entre sus muslos y soltando un gemido se arqueo hacia el.

– ¿Esto es lo que necesitas, Querida?–comento burlón, mientras ella se revolvía. Nunca había sentido aquella agitación solo cuando sentía la adrenalina correr por sus sangre durante su trabajo, pero, un hombre como este podía agitar su sangre y hacerla bullir sin mas en un instante con sus manos fuertes en su piel–Dime…

El parecía juguetear con el broche sobre su pecho que sostenía su pañuelo que cubría su pálida piel aunque dejaba otra expuesta. El sonrío y solo pudo sentir sus labios sobre su pecho con sus dientes apartaba el pañuelo para llevar su mano a su pecho acariciándolo lánguidamente.

– ¿Debería decirle que se aparte de ti, Haru?–comento una voz masculina detrás de Hibari y molesto pudo ver como se sobresaltaba la mujer en sus brazos, se volvió para encontrarse con el rostro bronceado de un hombre casi de su altura sobresaliendo su silueta en las sombras.

Ella se sintió confusa por un instante, mientras Hibari le susurraba en su oído que negara su petición.

–Yamamoto…estoy bien…–comento ella aturdida, lo que a Hibari satisfacía mientras miraba de soslayo aquel hombre que parecía no moverse. Cuando pudo darse cuenta que se había movido cerca de el y en su cuello se apretaba un puñal bastante sutil de mango negro por ello tal vez estar deseando a la mujer no se había percatado. Apretando los labios se retiro y soltó a la mujer sensual que se mantenía con dificultad de pie mientras la pasión remitía en su cuerpo– ¿Qué…sucede…?

–Supongo, que es un amigo ¿No, Haru?–comento el mientras lo apartaba de ella, y lo miraba con una gélida mirada mientras se colocaba frente a ella ignorándolo, Hibari se pregunto ¿Dónde ocultaba el puñal en aquel traje tan remilgado?

Ella no dijo nada, lo miro fulminante.

–No, Lord Kyoya simplemente deseaba información–espeto mordazmente y se volvió hacia el, colocando su mano enguantada en su brazo. Ambos lo miraron fijamente, mientras parecían una pareja aunque la familiaridad con que se trataban parecía decir mucho mas–Desea conocer el paradero del Phantom Knight para atraparlo.

El rostro del hombre pareció relajarse un poco, ella suspiro mientras le hacia una seña para que los siguiera.

Llegaron a los palcos privados donde se reunían muchos de los ilustres caballeros de la cámara de los lores, se encontraban con las más cotizadas cortesanas de sociedad. Cerraron la puerta y las cortinas para dejarles apartados del bullicio que abajo continuaba, ella tomo asiento en la butaca mientras el permanecía de pie tras ella.

–Tome asiento, Lord Kyoya–comento mientras el se sentaba frente a ella aun frustrado, pero, debía mantener su impasibilidad como un arma que no dejaba penetrar su coraza a nadie para conocer sus pensamientos a los ojos de otros. Ella continuo–Como puede ver, estamos en el mejor lugar para hablar del Phantom Knight.

El asintió, mientras el tal Yamamoto se mantenía con una mano sobre la butaca de cuero. Un tenue silencio se asentó entre ellos, entonces el hombre se inclino con un susurro en su oído mientras ella asentía y con asombro pudo ver como el salía de la estancia cerrando la puerta tras el.

–Genkishi como es su verdadero nombre, se encuentra en un pequeño poblado francés–comento ella cruzando sus piernas dejando ver sus medias de seda negra, el trago en seco y respirando normalmente la volvió a mirar con el rostro de lo que el resto del mundo la veía–Aun no he confirmado tal hecho, por ende debe saber que el hombre tiene la costumbre de estar en algún Pub en el puerto conocido como The Ne´er Do well en el corazón de Londres.

El asintió, ella se levanto caminando hacia el.

–Supongo que deseaba esto, ¿eh?–comento deslizando su mano sobre su figura, el entrecerró los ojos mientras el apretaba los dientes. –Ahora, que ya tiene la información ¿Qué es lo que hará?

– ¿No esta siendo muy recatada?–comento el con su voz impasible.

–No se haga el estirado conmigo, Mi lord. Además, tenemos que resultar convincentes–musito ella, riéndose mientras se colocaba a ahojarcadas sobre el acariciándole el pecho–No creo que nuestro deseo se apague así de fácil ¿eh?

– ¿Eso me debería convencer?

–Hum, eso suena a invitación–En un arranque de osadía, ella deslizo su mano mas abajo, rozando suavemente su cuerpo. El tomo aire cuando ella lo toco pero no hizo movimiento alguna para detenerla–Me halaga, desgraciadamente nuestro tiempo se ha terminado. Será mejor que se comporte, mi lord.

Ella se comenzó a levantar cuando sintió, sus manos apretándola para dejarla caer contra el y en un frenesí sus labios se apretaron contra los de ella. Deslizando sus manos sobre sus muslos de arriba abajo y luego dejando sus labios la miro a los oscuros ojos.

– ¿Y que pasara si no lo hago?

–Supongo que mi hermano entrara por esa puerta a mi señal y le cortara el cuello–Se encogió de hombros, mientras colocaba una mano en su mejilla y lo atrajo hacia si para darle un beso lento y profundo. Ella no sabía lo que pasaba, pero, este hombre parecía complacerla en este frenesí de lujuria y pasión que los envolvía cada vez que ambos se encontraban. Ella se aparto con una sonrisa, se levanto con picardía dejando ver por un momento sus delicados tobillos cubiertos con medias y sabia que sobre aquellos suaves muslos se encontraban algunos mortales cuchillos.

El sonrío irónicamente sin quitarle ojo. Consciente de que aquella inaudita mujer con modales de una cortesana no era más que una fachada para lo que en verdad hacia, suspiro, se recostó en la butaca mientras la veía irse en dirección a la puerta.

–Oh, Lord Kyoya–comento de soslayo con una sonrisa–Le da mis saludos al Guardián de la Tormenta, después de todo mi hermano es el Guardián de la Lluvia.

El abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando ella cerró la puerta, apretó los puños sobre la butaca y pensó en el nombre Yamamoto Takeshi. ¡Dios mío! ¡El Lobo del mar! Había regresado después de tantos años casi irreconocible y era hermano de aquella mujer tan descarada. Ahora sabia de donde tenia la costumbre de usar armas con ella, ¿por eso conocía a Tsunayoshi?

Solo, en la estancia decidió darse un respiro después de todo ya sabia donde encontrarla mas fácilmente.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

La Sonrisa que Yamamoto le indicaba su postura de picardía y consentimiento, mientras se adentraban en las sombras del salón. El arqueo una ceja para ver como se sonrojaba y apretándola en la pared cerca de media hora salió el duque de Yorkshire que se hallaba en el palco reservado.

– ¿Hibari?–pregunto el sonriente, negando con la cabeza mientras veían la figura alta de cabello negro desaparecer del conocido festival nocturno de Vauxhall–Supongo, que fue Gokudera quien le dijo donde nos podría encontrar. Aunque, no lo esperaba ver después de tantos años…sigue siendo igual.

Ella desvió la mirada, mientras el miraba la multitud.

–Sabes, Querida–musito con una sonrisa aun mas grande– puede que ahora seas una mujer de mundo, pero, aun te falta reconocer la obstinación de un hombre cuando desea algo.

Ella arqueo una ceja volviéndose mientras la besaba en la mejilla.

–Dime, ¿Qué sabes?–comento ella para preguntarle con frialdad a lo que el se puso serio e inclinado aun cerca pudo murmura: Lo suficiente. Ella se estremeció para volverse y agarrar la manga de su camisa arrastrándolo mas allá de todo ello, la luz de la luna lo ilumino resaltando su varonil fuerza la que atraía como moscas a la miel a las mujeres.

–Se que la familia que tiene la fortuna de tu madre, se encuentra aun con vida–comento el mientras su mirada sombría hacia cambiar la alegría de su rostro–también puedo decirte que aquella mujer murió hace dos años, y ahora quien heredo todo es su hijo.

Ella apretó los puños, Yamamoto suspiro mientras se relajaba.

–Puede que suene extraño, pero, hay motivos para pensar que tu padre consideraba a tu madre una mujer infiel y sea el quien la haya mandado a matar–comento el–Pero, no obstante todo lo heredo su segunda esposa y no estamos seguros de los rumores de que todo esto fue planeado para matar a tu madre. Mira Haru, puede que hayan pasado muchos años y que la vida no fuese la mejor contigo, pero, tienes amigos que están dispuestos a ayudarte contra aquel hombre...

Se acerco a ella abrazándola frustrado porque no estuvo allí.

–Si, tal vez te hubiera protegido...no estarías pasando por este momento–comento el mientras la apretaba y sentía sus brazos deslizándose alrededor de su cintura–Serias una ilustre señorita bailando en Almacks y no estarías viviendo con las sombras en tus ojos cegando tu futuro. Nuestra familia clandestina no es diferente de otras, siempre te apoyaremos, pequeña.

* * *

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**¡Ciao, a todos!**

**Dios les bendiga.**

**En este capitulo solo podía darle un momento de felicidad con Yamamoto y uno tan intimo con Hibari-sama en fin, espero os guste este capitulo. Nos vemos pronto y para conmemorar que este mes el grupo D. Gray Man en Facebook cumple que cuatro años de estar molestando vigentes con la serie y muchos Artbooks e imágenes puedo colocar mí otra historia nueva de D. Gray Man como me gusta.**

**En fin, espero que mas adelante avance más y esta historia es un poco más lenta que las otras. En fin, pronto tercera parte de Lazos de odio y capitulo de mi Fic de pandora XD**


End file.
